The invention relates to a construction of a contact element for the introduction of an electrical current into an electrical switch element, in which the contact element includes an electrical contact which is fastened in a contact holder of the switch element.
In order for an electrical switch element to have an optimum contact resistance, the special contact material has to be riveted or welded to the contact holder.
It is known to weld these contacts to the contact holder by resistance welding methods. Likewise it is state of the art to rivet contacts into a contact holder. These rivets can be pre-produced rivets, or can be present as a wire section for riveting.
The disadvantage of the method practiced up to now is that, particularly with thin support strips (e.g., 0.05 mm), the material thickness ratios differ greatly between the parts to be welded, which leads to poor welds and a variable manufacturing process. With contacts welded on both sides, this problem becomes even more severe.
When riveting contacts, a given value of riveting force is necessary to form the rivet such that the rivet holds stably in the bore, and a good electrical contact is present. Furthermore, a high quality contact surface has to be produced by the riveting pressure. Thin support strips are thereby deformed, so that a properly functioning part does not result.
The disadvantage furthermore exists that high quality coated contact surfaces can become damaged.
The invention has as its object to provide a contact fastening which does not damage the previously produced contact surfaces. Moreover an optimum electrical connection must result. The contact support must not be deformed hereby.
Both single-sided and double-sided contacts can be made. A more stable manufacturing process, particularly when integrated into a multi-stage tool, has to be ensured.
The solution must in particular be suitable for very thin support strips (contact holders). It must be possible to use the usual contact materials.
The object is attained according to the invention by the contact element including an electrical contact which is fastened in a contact holder of the switch element, with the contact being inserted into a bore of the contact holder and being connected to the contact holder in regions of opposite overlaps.
Further features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the dependent claims.